Curious Nature
by ThatSarcasticGirl666
Summary: Ron's curious nature had given him a soulmate. Along with a plan to get their friends together.


It took awhile for Ron to realize that he had feelings for Blase. At most, Ron would keep glancing at him. Not stare (like someone he knew *Cough Cough* Harry *Cough Cough*). And, if we're being honest, Ron was curious. It how he grew up. His father's curiosity of muggle thing rubbed off on Ron. But it wasn't just about muggle items, it was about other things, whether it be people or reasons muggles didn't have house elves.

So Blaise interested him. He would hang around Malfoy and follow what the blond says, but he doesn't actively seek out trouble. He would only do what Malfoy told him to do. Ron made it his mission to figure out Baise.

In the Great Hall, Ron sat with Harry and Hermione. He half-heartedly listened to the conversation, keeping his eyes on Blaise.

He got up when he noticed Blaise stand, muttering a pathetic excuse. He followed Blaise to an abandoned corridor. He ended up losing sight of him. Ron turned to go back when he was pushed against the wall ,wand at his neck.

Blaise glared at him. Ron's heart started to beat. "How does it feel to be you?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Blaise tilted his head as if considering the question. "You don't want to get to know me," He said finally.

Ron's jaw dropped. His soulmate.

"Yes, I do," He spoke as bravely he could with a wand at his neck.

"Bloody Gryffindor's," Blaise said before crushing his lips against Ron's.

Ron was surprised; he expected more of a fight. He let it go and fell into the kiss. He thought kissing Lavender was going to never be topped. He was wrong.

The kiss was nice and slow. His hands rested on either side of Blaise's hips, Blaise's caged next to his head. Ron's hand slid up to cup the other's neck. This wasn't he thought things would turn out, but he was happy with it.

Blaise pulled back with a smirk.

"What?" Ron asked, slightly out of breath.

"Just imagine the faces of our friends," he admitted.

Ron had to laugh. "I think that Harry wouldn't have much of a reaction. He would just continue to stare at Malfoy and not hear a word.

"Harry stares too? Draco does it all the time."

Ron smirked. "What if we, you say, plant an idea into their heads?"

"I like the way you think," Blaise said, lowering his head down to kiss Ron again.

Ron sat next to Harry in the Great Hall. Hermione was probably with her soulmate, Fred. After they had stopped kissing, Blaise and Ron made a plan.

First was to point out the other staring. Next was to complain in front of the other about their friends staring. Last was to let the plan continue by itself.

"Why does Malfoy always stare at you?" He asked, looking at Malfoy who was indeed staring at Harry. Blaise was whispering to Malfoy.

"He does?" Harry perked up, his tone a bit hopeful. Merlin, he was hopeless.

"Yeah, mate, I wish he would stop!" Ron was enjoying this too much.

He shoveled food into his mouth as Harry got a lovesick look on his face. This plan was going to work.

Ron met Blaise in the same corridor later that day.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked, curling his arms around Blaise.

"Great, Draco noticed. You?"

"Same here. Tomorrow I'm going to make a comment about his staring in front of Malfoy."

"I'll do it at the end of the week. It would be suspicious if we did it on the same day."

Ron agreed and kissed Blaise. Something he could do all day.

The next day Ron and Harry were walking to potions class. Ron saw Malfoy walking towards them and made a split decision. He stuck his foot out, tripping Harry.

Harry tumbled to the floor, his books falling about.

"You need to stop staring at Malfoy, mate, you have a problem," Ron said, watching Malfoy's reaction.

He noticed that Malfoy's attention turned towards them.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, not bothering to deny Ron's words as he picked up his books.

Ron pulled Harry up and noticed that Malfoy had a red hue to his cheeks. Ron smirked as the plan seemed to go to plan.

The corridor seemed meetup spot for Blaise and Ron. Ron was tucked up against Blaise as they sat on a bench they had found in the corridor.

"Everything is going to plan," Ron said.

"Seems like it. Who knows what would happen after tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

Ron snorted. "Knowing them, Harry would ignore the world for a few days. Draco would probably do the same."

"You aren't wrong," Blaise confirmed.

Ron looked up at his soulmate (soulmate!). He felt like a sap. Spending every moment with Blaise, not wanting to leave. He kept getting weird looks from Harry and Hermione.

A thought came to mind. "Wait, are Draco and Harry even soulmates?"

"Good thought," Blaise said, "It's still worth a shot, they always stare at each other and the tension is so thick."

Ron agreed. "Even if they aren't, they can still have some fun." Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

Blaise snorted. "Now I need to finish my part."

The glint in his eyes had Ron a bit worried.

Today Blaise was going to enact his part of the plan. Ron was jittery as he sat next to Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, a bit distracted.

Harry was, once again, staring at Draco. Ron sighed.

"Stop staring at Potter," Ron heard Blaise say. From across the room. Ron sighed.

"Oh, Merlin," he whispered.

Draco and Blaise seemed to be arguing, from what Ron could see. Blaise caught his eye, smirked, and signaled for him to go outside.

"He stares?" Harry spoke absent-mindedly as Ron stood.

"Yes, now I have to, uh, go to the loo!" Ron made up on the spot.

Without waiting for questions answers, Ron left the hall. He walked to the corridor and waited for Blaise.

Blaise walked in his view a few minutes later. Ron wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"What's that for?" Blaise asked.

"Because I wanted to," Ron answered.

Blaise hummed, lowering his lips back to Ron's. His lips started to move down the other's jaw to his neck.

Ron heard a gasp that must of been from him. "What's next?"

"For what?"

"The plan."

"Let it ride out."

"Okay," Ron dragged when Blaise ran his tongue across the mark he made.

Blaise pulled back. "I'm glad you followed me," he said.

"I was just curious. I figured out that I had a crush on you and decided to make amends and all that," Ron vaguely waved one of his hands that were still around Blaise's neck.

"You had a crush on me?" Blaise teased.

Ron's face heated up. "Shut up," he grumbled, hiding his face in Blaise's neck.

He felt Blaise laugh. "It's cute. I did find you _really_ attractive."

Ron smiled into Blaise's neck.

The trio sat by the lake. It was a calm day with no classes; the temperature was perfect, the sun was out. Hermione kept shooting looks to Ron who couldn't read them. Ron stared across the water.

A throat being cleared interrupted the silence. Three heads turned to the noise. It was Draco.

"May I speak with you, Potter?" He asked.

Harry nodded with a dazed look. Ron snorted as Harry walked away with Draco.

Ron stared at where they stood. Harry's lips move, causing Draco's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop. Ron smile. They had to be soulmates.

The air was awkward since Harry left. Ron had no clue why.

"So," she stretched the word, "you and Zabini?"

Ron stilled. How?

"I saw you two in the abandoned corridor the other day," she admitted.

The gasp was from her, not Ron. "Don't tell Harry yet," he pleaded.

"Why not?" She challenged.

"I want to tell him after he deals with Draco."

"It's Draco now? Do you hang out with him too?" She accused.

"What? No. I've only been around Blaise." Ron was hurt at what Hermione implied.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy." Something about Hermione's tone told him that she was joking. Ron sputtered a laugh as the night of the Yule Ball came to mind.

Ron looked over to check on Harry and Draco. "I think we should leave them be," he said when he spotted the two kissing.

Hermione nodded and they both grabbed their books and went their separate ways.

Ron ended up bumping into Blaise and a group of his friends.

Ron didn't know what to do or say. They hadn't discussed this, they were to busy on 'Operation Drarry' (Ron named it and he was proud of it).

"Hey, Ron," Blaise said.

"Hi," Ron said dumbly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Follow me," he ordered.

Ron nodded, a bit shocked, as he followed.

Blaise huffed and grabbed his hand. Ron smiled.

They walked into the Great Hall, holding hands. Whispers broke out. Ron didn't care and followed Blaise to the Slytherin table.

It was totally worth it when Draco and Harry walked in holding hands and laughing.


End file.
